


Ar Lasa Mala Revas

by Revas_Shiral



Series: He Will Be Loved (Solavellan) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Elven Glory, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: She was his and he was hers. And they were one.Solas is getting more confident in expressing what he feels for Lavellan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how short this one is, it's still kind of not used to writing this >< anyways, there is a video I made inspired by this fic so be sure to check it out if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbiXoAZyczM
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos, comments and most importantly reads ♥

 As he laid her onto their bed, the started to run her arms under his tunic, exploring his body, trying to remember it's every inch. He is still kissing her, running his tongue around her ear, making it twich and her shiver. She made a whiny sound and he was starting to get more aware of the growing bulge in his pants. So he started to undo the laces on her neckline and undid it down to her belly. She was not wearing any breastband under the dress and so she was half bare before him.

 He was kissing down her neck again, reaching where her shoulder and neck joined, kissing and biting her there, making a mark. She moaned at the unknown sensation and rolled up his tunic, he took it off quickly and returned to where he left, going lower with his kisses. He reached one of her nipples, licking it and then he started to suck on it. She shifted beneath him, pushing her hips to meet his "creators... you're so hard.." she gasped and reached down to the bulge, stroking it through the fabric. He groaned and bucked his hips into her hand without thinking. "Eager, are we?" She whispered and then pushed him off her, siting on the bed, taking off her dress, that leaving herself in her smalls only.

 He groaned at the sight and then she was leaning over him, pushing him to the bed. Then she started to undo his pants desperately, taking them and his smalls of him in a minute. "Vhenan.. what.." he groaned when she leaned down and took his tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip for a while, making him gasp for air and reach down to put his hand onto the back of her head. Then she took him whole into her mouth, trying to adjust to the feeling, then she hollowed her cheeks and started to bob her head. She whined around him, sending vibrations through his body, when he looked down at her and saw her fingering herself, bucking her hips onto her hand while sucking on him. He was close, and just when he thought he was about to come, she put him out of her mouth, abandoning her cunt with her fingers, rasing them to her lips and sucking on them while watching him. He groaned at the sight. It was dirty, but it turned him on even more.

 Then as he raised himself up to a sitting position, he pulled her into his lap to kiss her, and as kissing him, she managed to sat onto him, making them both moan in this new position. She was lowering herself on him as he started to kiss her neck again, roughly massaging one breast with his hand. "What is.. the old Dalish curse?" She was breathing heavily, still trying to sheath him fully into her "May the Dread Wolf take you?" She grined and then felt him pinch her nipple between this fingers and something between a moan and a gasp espcaped her as he said. "He did." And with his other hand, he helped her move, she moaning even more, not really aware of how loud she was. After getting into a rythmic pace, he also started to move, synchronizing his hips to hers, and then he reached the sensitive spot inside her as she tightened around him "Solas.. I will... " she moaned again with reaching down with her hand to rub her clit.

  
 "Come for me, vhenan..." he whispered into her ear and as her walls tighetened around him, she came with his name on her lips. Still trying to ride him, but failing as the orgasm was washing over her, he took held her hips making her move faster, he himself loosing control as he came deep into her, holding her in his arms. "Ar lath ma..." she whispered as he slipped out of her and she fell onto the bed next to him. "Ar lath ma.." he repeated and lay next to her, wrapping her in the blankets and kissing the back of her head, making her purr in comfort. She snuggled closer to him, falling asleep.


End file.
